Barren Wasteland
by Lena Alexander
Summary: They had their little "family" of sorts. Their screwed up little family. All she had was her favorite cowboy boots and her dad's leather jacket. That screwed up old jacket.
1. Toys R Us

Barren Wasteland

I Don't own zombieland or any of its original characters.

She didn't need a gun. She didn't need a bat. Monroe was the kind of girl that if you pissed off badly enough, you're fucked. No, she didn't need a weapon. All she needed was a beer and a punching bag. And now a days, there were a lot of punching bags. Walking, brain dead, carnivorous punching bags.

Pulling into the parking lot of a abandoned "Toys R Us" during times like this would seem very odd to everyone else. But to me, it was a comfort. I came to a stop in the ghost town of a parking lot, grabbing my gun. I would most likely meet several zombies in here. I also grabbed my cross necklace, placing a soft kiss on it. Those zombies would most likely be children.

Slamming my door, I lured a few out. A fat man (most likely had been working in the video games), a tiny, frail woman, and an old man. All wearing Toys R Us shirts reading "Happiness starts here!" I rolled my eyes. Wow. Irony. I raised my gun, aiming it straight at the woman's head. Bulls' eye. She fell facedown, the men still pursuing. I clubbed the old man with an abandoned toy gun, sending him straight down. I pulled my blade from my boot, shoving it into his skull. Next I turned to the fat man. I gazed at him as he stood there, that black goop dripping from his lips. I thought of how I should kill the beast, considering my old yard trimmers sitting in my trunk, or my boot. I looked down at the bloodied boots and shrugged. Boot it is.

Flicking it off my foot and into my hands, I raised it right as the ghoul lunged. I gave it enough force that the heel went straight into his cranium. He fell, lifeless and I retrieved my blade from the second man. I started for the store, scooping up a machete. A real one. Hmm. Must've gotten bad here. I stepped over a man's remains, my gun raised and ready. His body laid on the sensor, making the doors remain open. The second my boot hit the tiled floor, causing one big clump to echo, about 7 kids ran around the corner at me.

"Mother fucker." I hissed, taking off. Calming? Is that I had called it? Well, as it didn't seem like it at the moment, what with me running from ravenous children, but once this part ceased, it was quite, as I said, calming. I ran to the Barbie aisles, using a tipped over, life sized Barbie as protection, only missing once. A small, redheaded girl. She had beautiful, though glazed, green eyes, her hair bouncy and curly, although it was drenched in blood. She was beautiful and I let down my guard. But only for a second, when the green eyed angel in front of me snapped at me, and I noticed her limp. I hadn't shot her in the head, I had missed all the way to her leg. I hit her with the butt of my gun, smacking myself in the forehead, punishment for my own stupidity. There were no more sounds in here. Completely silent.

Until a clatter behind me made me jump and I realized all to late I was out of ammo. My heart sped up and I turned to look into the eyes of what I expected to be my fate. Instead I met two, gorgeous, clear blue eyes.


	2. Little Girl

I stared wide eyed at the girl, and surprisingly she stared back. She didn't lunge for a bite, didn't stagger and moan. Just stared. I finally noticed my gun was still pressed tightly under her chin, explaining the look of fear.

"Sorry." I grunted, shifting so I wasn't leaning against the Barbie display anymore. She just stared wide eyed at me, not making a noise, which made me cock my eye brows. "Earth to little girl?" Nothin. "Can you even talk?" She nodded which made me give her a blank stare. "So why didn't you answer me?

She shook her head, as if to shake a bad dream or thought. "Sorry, it's just that I'm usually the one to be holding someone at gun point, not the other way around." I smirked at this. She looked no older than 14, but she appeared to be able to hold her own.

She smiled at me, her eyes flicking to look behind me when her face went white. "C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist, yanking me up to run. I looked behind us to see a horde of children Zombies. "Oh, fuck." I grumbled, grabbing a bat that I had almost just tripped over.

"Look out!" The girl screamed as I came up, swinging the bat to make contact with the skinniest zombie's skull. The girl shot at them, and I swung, the pack's size quickly diminishing. I threw the blood soaked bat to the side, picking up another metal one I saw. Just in case.

I smirked back at the girl, noticing the shopping basket behind her, filled with toys and music of all sorts. "Wow. Hope you've got a car for all that crap." I chuckled, slipping my gun through my belt.

"Actually, I do." She beamed, running for the door, pulling the cart behind her. I followed, my curiosity getting the best of me. The same dead body laid on the door sensor, making it difficult to get the cart outside. I rolled my eyes, kicking it out of the way forcefully, making the girl jump. "C'mon!" A candy rack caught my eye, making me smirk as I shoved packets and packets of candy in my jacket and pockets.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I heard a male voice growl loudly, making me jump. Running outside, I saw a man in a cowboy hat picking some of the girl's salvaged treasure out of the cart. "Are you shittin' me? Why the hell would we need a game boy?" He snapped, the girl yanking it out of his hand.

"It's called a Dsi lite, Tallahassee, and if you don't want me to bug you anymore, you'll let me keep it!" I leaned against the glass wall, smirking as I crossed my arms. I liked this girl. She had sass.

The man caught sight of me, running his hands over his face in frustration. "Little Rock, please tell me you didn't find someone in the Toy's R Us."

"Tallahassee, I didn't find someone in the Toy's R Us. She found me."


End file.
